


Warp Particles!- A screenplay adaption

by flyboi_writer



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Christmas, Crack, Crack Fic, F/M, Humor, The Delta Flyers, christmas fics, no really the plot is so bad, plot? what plot, screenplay, script, thank god i didnt make it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyboi_writer/pseuds/flyboi_writer
Summary: A Screenplay adaptation of the un-produced Star Trek: Voyager Christmas Special
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10





	Warp Particles!- A screenplay adaption

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty kids, this is a weird one. If you don't know yet, Robert Duncan McNeill and Garrett Wang have a podcast called 'The Delta Flyers' where they review every episode of Star Trek: Voyager. This Christmas they decided to 'review' the "un-produced Christmas episode of Star Trek: Voyager". They took prompts given to them and then converted said prompts into an episode. It was hilarious and me being me, I decided to convert this into a script. I actually sent this to them and they actually replied. They said they loved it although I don't know if they were just being kind. They're going to upload it to their Patreon but I thought I might as well put it here. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> PS. I don't know why the fuck Garrett thought B'Elanna was in love with Tuvok.
> 
> PPS. She's up on Patreon! Thanks for all the support here!

TEASER

FADE IN:

INT. USS VOYAGER, BRIDGE

The Bridge is quiet and the atmosphere is relaxed. CAPTAIN JANEWAY enters from her Ready Room, COMMANDER CHAKOTAY following behind her. Both are looking relaxed and smiling broadly. LIEUTENANT TUVOK gets up from the Captain's chair and takes his place at his station, JANEWAY nodding to him as he does so. They sit in their respective chairs and CHAKOTAY leans over his arm rest to talk to JANEWAY.

COMMANDER CHAKOTAY

(Quietly)

So, Captain, are you going to Neelix's Christmas party tomorrow?

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

I don't think I have a choice. He's been very insistent about attendance.

CHAKOTAY laughs.

COMMANDER CHAKOTAY

He always is.

Still smiling, JANEWAY looks over at the viewscreen and finds it the same as she did when she left the Bridge earlier, just a star field.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

Any updates, Ensign Kim?

ENSIGN KIM

(Slightly more enthusiastic than necessary)

All readings normal, Captain.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

Good work, Ensign.

JANEWAY stands, preparing to make a statement about NEELIX'S party.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY (CONT'D)

(Addressing Bridge Crew)

Now, as I'm sure you all know-

KIM suddenly looks up, concern etched on his face.

ENSIGN KIM

Captain, I think you may want to take a look at this...

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

What is it?

ENSIGN KIM

I'm detecting some sort of unknown anomaly. It seems to have just... appeared out of nowhere.

JANEWAY sits up a bit straighter, intrigued.

ENSIGN KIM (CONT'D)

I think it's a some sort of... nebula but our scanners can't penetrate the gases.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

Any suggestions?

LIEUTENANT TUVOK looks up from his station and addresses JANEWAY.

LIEUTENANT TUVOK

Captain, I recommend we avoid the nebula. As our scanners cannot analyze the situation, it would be logical to avoid it.

JANEWAY thinks it over for a second before nodding her head determinedly.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

Thank you for your input, Lieutenant, but if there's any chance that this nebula could help us get home, I can't pass it up.

She looks at LIEUTENANT PARIS who is seated at CONN.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY (CONT'D)

Mr. Paris, set a course for that nebula.

LIEUTENANT PARIS

Yes ma'am.

We see TUVOK open his mouth as if to say something when the turbolift doors open and NEELIX comes bounding onto the Bridge looking distressed.

NEELIX

Captain, Captain! I've lost the llama! I can't find the llama!

He's running about the bridge, peering into nooks and crannies and getting on his hands and knees, looking under chairs.

NEELIX

Has anyone seen the llama?

LIEUTENANT PARIS is holding back a laugh as NEELIX drops down in front of the CAPTAIN and starts poking at her chair.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

Neelix! What the hell are you talking about?

She's halfway torn between amusement and embarrassment.

NEELIX

The llama, Captain! I need it for tonights Christmas party!

ENSIGN KIM

Neelix, the llama hasn't been on the bridge... Didn't you leave him with Kes?

NEELIX

No, no... I've got to have the llama milk for the eggnog I'm preparing for the Christmas party!

TOM PARIS and HARRY KIM let out audible laughs at this and even JANEWAY can be seen stifling a smile.

COMMANDER CHAKOTAY

(teasingly)

Yeah Neelix, don't forget to milk that llama for the eggnog!

NEELIX huffs, now aware that everyone is making fun of him. He makes his way back to the turbolift but right before he steps on, he suddenly freezes and turns back around, saying:

NEELIX

(to Chakotay)

Does this regimented PT gear make me look fat?

Everyone looks confused (note: NEELIX is wearing his normal clothes), and CHAKOTAY good-naturedly lets out a small laugh as NEELIX exits the Bridge. JANEWAY, confusion etched on her face, glances back at the viewscreen and we see that Voyager has just entered the unknown nebula.

FADE OUT

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE

FADE IN

INT. USS VOYAGER, BRIDGE

We are in the same place we left off. JANEWAY, along with all other Bridge Crew, looks tense. HARRY KIM is bent over his console, scanning the nebula.

ENSIGN KIM

Captain, I'm reading elevated levels of explosive dinosaur juice. Scanners say this nebula contains levels which are 40% higher than the Voyager was designed to withstand.

TOM PARIS looks up at KIM, extremely concerned.

LIEUTENANT PARIS

Explosive dinosaur juice greatly interferes with navigation as well, Captian. Even if this nebula could get us closer to home, I'm not sure we'd end up near Earth!

LIEUTENANT TUVOK

I agree with Lieutenant Paris, Captain. If we are to survive this, we must exit the nebula.

JANEWAY ponders her choices for a minute.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

Ensign Kim, please report to Cargo Bay 1 and have Lieutenant Torres meet you there. I need a team out in the nebula to take more accurate scans.

She pauses.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY (CONT'D)

If I'm right, we may be able to harness this juice and use it to power the warp engines.

She looks at HARRY who hasn't moved.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY (CONT'D)

Ensign?

KIM looks clammy and nervous.

ENSIGN KIM

With all due respect, Captain, I'm not the biggest fan of spacewalks. If I could-

LIEUTENANT TUVOK

I will go in his place, Captain. It would be wise to have a security officer accompany Lieutenant Torres.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

Very well.

She taps her comm badge.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

Janeway to Torres

INTERCUT

INT. ENGINEERING

B'ELANNA TORRES is standing at the console in front of the Warp Core, running a diagnostic check due to the elevated levels of juice. She taps her badge in response.

LIEUTENANT TORRES

Torres here.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY (V.O.)

Lieutenant, please meet Tuvok in Cargo Bay 1 in five minutes. We need you two to go out into the nebula to take readings on the explosive dinosaur juice.

A look passes over B'ELANNA'S face. It's a positive emotion but almost unidentifiable. Is it excitement over the possibility of going outside or is it something else?

LIEUTENANT TORRES

Aye, Captain! Be there in five minutes.

INT. USS VOYAGER, BRIDGE

We're back on the Bridge and TUVOK is getting out of his seat as JANEWAY acknowledges B'ELANNA'S last message. JANEWAY looks at TUVOK with concern, though she knows he'll be okay.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

Good luck, Tuvok.

LIEUTENANT TUVOK

Luck has nothing to do with it, Captain.

Turbolift doors close and we close on PARIS who has a look of anger, possibly jealousy, on his face.

INT. USS VOYAGER, CARGO BAY 1

We see TUVOK and B'ELANNA in the middle of putting on their space suits.

LIEUTENANT TORRES

You know, Tuvok, I haven't been on a space walk since the Academy.

LIEUTENANT TUVOK

I was unaware you took classes on the matter.

LIEUTENANT TORRES

(slightly annoyed)

I didn't drop out that early.

TUVOK picks up a device that B'ELANNA has brought.

LIEUTENANT TUVOK

Would you care to walk me through some of the scans you are taking, Lieutenant?

LIEUTENANT TORRES

They're mostly to determine if the gas is dense enough to use for fuel. The Captain's hypothesis is easier said than done. I'd have to refit the warp core and I'm not sure I have the materials or the time to do that.

LIEUTENANT TUVOK

I have complete faith that you will do your best, Lieutenant.

She smiles at him and it seems they are going to have a moment when- THE DOCTOR appears on a nearby screen

THE DOCTOR

Why wasn't I informed that we had crew going out in space?

TORRES looks angry at the intrusion.

LIEUTENANT TORRES

You don't need to be notified about everyone's movements on the ship!

THE DOCTOR

Prolonged exposure to the vacuum of space can cause irreversible damage.

TUVOK looks as if he's going to say something when-

LIEUTENANT TORRES

It's alright, Doctor! We're not going to be gone very long.

THE DOCTOR

The Captain should've told me! As the Chief Medical Officer I have a duty to protect-

TORRES turns off the screen, annoyed. TUVOK and B'ELANNA are alone again. The mood from before they were interrupted is built again and B'ELANNA'S attitude has changed.

LIEUTENANT TORRES

Tuvok- before we go I just wanted to say...

She stops, looking up at him. It seems like she's about to say something when-

LIEUTENANT TORRES

Oh nevermind, let's just get this over with.

FADE OUT

END OF ACT ONE

ACT TWO

FADE IN

EXT. USS VOYAGER IN THE NEBULA

We see Voyager in the nebula, slightly beaten up (if possible). Janeway is doing her captain's log.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY (V.O.)

Captain's log, Stardate 49537.2. We have entered an unknown anomaly which appears to contain elevated levels of explosive dinosaur juice. My crew and I are aware that this is a highly dangerous and volatile substance but I am confidant that our chief engineer will be able to harness it and use it as fuel. I have sent Lieutenants Torres and Tuvok into the nebula to scan for the gas and take closer readings. Hopefully, we will be much closer to home tomorrow.

Immediate cut to:

INT. CAPTAIN JANEWAY’S QUARTERS

JANEWAY is sitting at her desk, just having done her log. Her jacket is off and she looks displeased at something.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

Computer, delete last sentance.

She gets up and goes to her replicator.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

Coffee, black.

She goes back to her desk and props her feet up on it.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

Computer, begin personal log.

Beat.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY (CONT'D)

Kathryn Janeway, Personal log, Stardate 49537.2. It's been two years since we've been lost in the Delta Quadrant, almost three. Christmas is here and it seems worse this year. It's always been a time of celebration. Now, it seems like the opposite. It's used to be a time spent with family and at home. Now it's neither.

We now only hear JANEWAYS voice as she continues her log. We are seeing different crewmembers in different parts of the ship, doing various holiday activities.

INT. USS VOYAGER, BRIDGE

TOM, HARRY, and LIEUTENANT AYALA are all laughing, talking, and sharing holiday stories. We see Tom has dangled a little sprig of mistletoe above the turbolift entrance.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY (V.O.)

Most of the crew don't feel that way. Neelix says morale is higher than ever. I'm proud of my crew for adjusting so well... I just wish I knew how to do that

INT. USS VOYAGER, MESS HALL

NEELIX is cooking something, flames from his pan dancing about. Crewmembers are gathered around, watching him intently, laughing at his jokes. We see that NEELIX has put up a Christmas tree in the mess hall and there are a few crewmembers decorating it.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY (V.O.)

This Christmas seems harder than last years. We were still hopeful last year. We thought it was all just a dream. Maybe it's still like that for most of the crew. Not for me...

INT. USS VOYAGER, SOME HALLWAY

JANEWAY is walking down the hallway dressed in civilian clothes, on her way to the holodeck. Some crewmembers nod at her but she keeps to herself.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY (V.O.)

I miss Bloomignton. I miss going to the town square with Mother, Father, and Phoebe and singing carols until our lips and ears were numb... I miss going to church even though I hated it and Mother always made me go.

We see JANEWAY has arrived at the Holodeck and the door is open revealing the scene she just described. We zoom on her face as she says:

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

I miss home.

INT. USS VOYAGER, HOLODECK - NIGHT

The Holodeck has been programed to look like Bloomington, Indiana. We see people gathered around a large Christmas tree, all holding hands in a circle, quietly singing "Silent Night". JANEWAY walks in and stands towards the back, not breaking the circle nor singing. Just watching. We see tears in her eyes and she looks away, wiping the tears, when she spies a man, large, well-built, with his back to her. He is standing next to a pickup truck and has a dog by his side. She walks over to him and just as she is going to tap him on the shoulder, he turns around and it is revealed that it is CHAKOTAY.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

Chakotay! What are you doing here?

COMMANDER CHAKOTAY

I saw this program was running and I came in to find you.

She looks flustered.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

I just got here... thank you for coming though, I appreciate it.

COMMANDER CHAKOTAY

It's my pleasure. I've always felt a connection to Christmas. Not the spiritual part but... everything else. The trees, the signing, I've always felt a- a bond.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

I feel the same way. It's a special time of year.

They stand in silence until CHAKOTAY looks towards her,

COMMANDER CHAKOTAY

Kathryn, I've always wanted to tell you something...

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

Yes, Chakotay?

COMMANDER CHAKOTAY

I think I-

We hear the beep come from JANEWAY'S badge and she taps it to answer. CHAKOTAY looks disappointed.

ENSIGN KIM (V.O.)

Captain, we've detected what appears to be a micro-wormhole. A message is being transmitted through it on- on a Starfleet emergency channel!

JANEWAY looks up at CHAKOTAY, excited, almost forgetting the conversation they were just having.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

I'm on my way, Ensign!

She exits, leaving CHAKOTAY with the holographic dog in the holographic Bloomington, Indiana.

FADE OUT

END OF ACT TWO

ACT THREE

FADE IN

EXT. OUTSIDE VOYAGER

TUVOK and B'ELANNA are floating in space, their tethers, unknown to them, are slowly disappearing into the nebula, along with Voyager.

LIEUTENANT TUVOK

Have you completed your scans, Lieutenant? Our oxygen tanks are nearly depleted.

She's distracted, obviously not really listening to what he's saying.

LIEUTENANT TORRES

Yes, yes, I'm almost done.

She clips her tricorder back onto her belt and swivles around to face TUVOK.

LIEUTENANT TORRES

Hey, Tuvok... Are you going to Neelix's party tomorrow?

LIEUTENANT TUVOK

I believe I am. The Captain requested that I join you all in the Mess Hall.

LIEUTENANT TORRES

Oh good. I'll be there too.

She pauses,

LIEUTENANT TORRES (CONT'D)

You know, we could go together...

LIEUTENANT TUVOK

I am surprised. It seems that Klingons do not celebrate many holidays, do they not?

LIEUTENANT TORRES

(slightly suggestive)

Well Klingons do have a festive side, it's a bit more _injury prone_ than most.

Tuvok raises an eyebrow but makes no comment

INT. USS VOYAGER, BRIDGE

JANEWAY and CHAKOTAY exit the turbolift, not smiling but one can tell they are happy. They find PARIS and KIM rolling about on the floor, engaged in a fistfight, while LIEUTENANT AYALA looks on.

COMMANDER CHAKOTAY

What is going on here?

CHAKOTAY rushes over and along with AYALA they manage to pull the two friends apart.

ENSIGN KIM

Lieutenant Paris told me I play the clarinet really badly! As if he knows what real music sounds like!

LIEUTENANT PARIS

Oh please, Harry! At least _I_ do fun things! All you do is sit around on the bridge thinking you're so cool because you command the nightshift! Nothing ever happens in the nightshift. Some captain you'll be!

ENSIGN KIM

Oh yeah? Well at least my father loves me!

That really got to PARIS and he is about to rip away from CHAKOTAY when NEELIX runs in.

NEELIX

Captain! Something is seriously wrong! All the crewmen are acting strangely and the llama is running around deck 5!

He stops and looks at TOM and HARRY who are both calm but still glaring at each other.

NEELIX

I think this has to do with this anomaly we entered. I heard a story once, on Betana XIV, about a creature which drove ships haywire and their crewmembers insane!

COMMANDER CHAKOTAY

A creature? Neelix there aren't any life forms out there.

NEELIX

Well, Betanans aren't known for the accuracy of their stories... but this sounds like what I heard about! If they're right the next thing should be-

NEELIX is suddenly lifted into the air and he begins to float about, almost as if there was no gravity.

NEELIX

Oh no, this is exactly what they said would happen!

PARIS and KIM are the next ones to leave the ground but luckily they do not resume their fight. AYALA runs over to Ops and manages to touch it before lifting off the ground himself.

LIEUTENANT AYALA

Internal gravity is still operational, Captain. Sensors say so are inertial dampeners.

JANEWAY, now floating herself, tries to head over to the captain's chair.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

Thank you, Lieutanant. Commander Chakotay can you try-

HARRY is now back at Ops, his fight with PARIS seemingly forgotten.

ENSIGN KIM

Incomming message, Captain! But I don't see any ships...

Just as he says that, a ship decloaks in front of them.

ENSIGN KIM

Ship decloaking, Captain! Should I raise shields?

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

No, Ensign. Let's respond to their hail first.

This new alien, the Nemetski, are a dark skinned race who seem to glow, almost angel like. Their eyes, in contrast to Betazoids, are completely white with hints of gold. The alien is dressed in a white robe, almost Ancient Greek like. They are like Betazoids, they detect emotions and can use their high focused thought waves to disrupt local environments such as temporarily removing gravity.

UMLAUT

Hello, my name is Umlaut of the Nemetski race. My intentions are not hostile, I assure you. I detected high levels of tension in your vessel and attempted to correct that. I apologize if I have disturbed you in any way.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

No, it was very welcome.

She glances at PARIS and KIM.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY (CONT'D)

We have two crewmembers out in space. Ours sensors are unable to detect them. Do you think you could-

UMLAUT cuts JANEWAY off.

UMLAUT

I simply hope that you continue on your journey and are successful, Captain Janeway of the USS Voyager.

And they disappear but the Voyager crew are still floating. They did not restore the gravity.

LIEUTENANT PARIS

Well now what are we going to do?

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

Ensign, keep trying to repair those sensors. Tuvok and B'Elanna are counting on us.

INT. USS VOYAGER, SICKBAY

We find THE DOCTOR standing in front of a medical station as he taps his comm badge.

THE DOCTOR

Sickbay to Bridge

No response.

THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)

The Doctor to the Captain

Still no response.

THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)

(Annoyed)

Sickbay to bridge! Someone please respond!

No response.

THE DOCTOR

_(Really_ ticked off)

Bun of Steel! Bun of Steel, I _need_ to speak to you!

Finally, a response.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY (V.O.)

Yes, Doctor? We're a bit... tied up at the moment.

THE DOCTOR

Captain, what is the matter? I can't seem to get a hold of anyone!

CAPTAIN JANEWAY (V.O.)

Doctor, the anomaly we encountered is still interfering with our sensors but we were visited by an alien called Umlaut who seems to have removed the gravity from the bridge.

THE DOCTOR looks around

THE DOCTOR

Gravity seems to be normal in sickbay, Captain.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY (V.O.)

Well, we're stuck and Torres and Tuvok are still out in space. I'm not sure we will be able to repair the sensors before their oxygen runs out.

THE DOCTOR

Well I'm afraid I can't help you, Captain! There seems to be a llama in my Sickbay!

He looks towards his office and we see a llama standing by his desk.

THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)

Please ask Mister Neelix to get his llama back to the mess hall!

Over JANEWAYS comm we hear NEELIX'S voice

NEELIX (V.O.)

Oh there he is! I'll be right down, Doctor!

We hear a bang! NEELIX has just collided with something, or someone, midair

NEELIX (V.O.)

Just- just keep him there for a bit!

THE DOCTOR

I'm a doctor, not a zookeeper!

To the llama

THE DOCTOR (CONT'D)

(annoyed)

Why do I always have to clean up other people's messes?

We stop hearing his voice for a bit and THE DOCTOR goes back to his office, glaring at the llama when we hear NEELIX again.

NEELIX (V.O.)

You know, Doctor, I was going to milk the llama to make the eggnog! I've already made the cheese and it's quite delicious if I do say so myself! Kes said it was quite good too, but I need the milk for the eggnog!

We see THE DOCTOR perk up at the sound of the cheese. He has a hunch.

THE DOCTOR

Neelix, get that cheese to sickbay! I might be able to analyze it and see if it can answer any of our questions.

FADE OUT

END OF ACT THREE

ACT FOUR:

FADE IN

INT. CAPTAIN JANEWAY’S QUARTERS

The gravity has been restored and we see JANEWAY and CHAKOTAY hunched over some PADD's trying to work out how to exit the anomaly in one piece and retrieve TUVOK and B'ELANNA.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

Did any scans pick up Tuvok or B'Elanna?

COMMANDER CHAKOTAY

No, Captain. Whatever this anomaly is made of it's interfering too much with our sensors. Tom says he doesn't know how much we've traveled so-

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

So for all we know, we could be miles away from them.

Beat

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

And that message... the message from Starfleet. It was garbled but it was there. Did Harry manage to clear it up?

COMMANDER CHAKOTAY

A little, but it will take more time. There's too much interference to detect anything yet.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

Damn.

JANEWAY puts down her PADD and rubs her temples. Suddenly, CHAKOTAY is behind her, arms outstreched offering to massage her shoulders. She nods and he does so. It's silent for a beat then,

COMMANDER CHAKOTAY

Kathryn... about what happened on the holodeck. I need to tell you something that I've been wanting to say for a long time.

She turns around and looks at him.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

Chakotay, why now? We're in danger and the ship is-

COMMANDER CHAKOTAY

There something in the air, Kathryn. You can feel it too. I need to tell you now.

He opens his mouth and we cut away to the hallway outside her door.

INT. HALLWAY OUTSIDE JANEWAY’S QUARTERS

Some time has passed, maybe. It's ambiguous. It may be the next day, it may not be. We see NEELIX coming down the hallway with his llama. He is humming to himself and maybe says a few things to the animal. He stops as CHAKOTAY exits JANEWAYS quarters. CHAKOTAY is smiling broadly. Something nice happened. CHAKOTAY looks around and then walks off, whistling a little tune. NEELIX's eyes widen as he glances at the door and at the retreating figure of CHAKOTAY. He pieces things together (inevitably wrong) and runs off to go tell KES what he has just seen.

EXT. IN THE NEBULA

We can no longer see Voyager. TUVOK and B'ELANNA are still connected to their tethers but neither have the energy nor the oxygen to make it back to the ship.

LIEUTENANT TORRES

How- how much oxygen do we have left?

LIEUTENANT TUVOK

Approximately 5 minutes left.

We hear the COMPUTER confirm this.

COMPUTER

Oxygen supply critically low. Return to ship. Complete depletion in 5 minutes.

TUVOK has tears running down his face. Something is wrong and it's not just low oxygen.

LIEUTENANT TORRES

Tuvok- Tuvok I need to tell you something before we run out of air.

She's reaching out but is unable to grab onto him. They're just too far apart.

LIEUTENANT TORRES (CONT'D)

You need to know- you need to know that I love you.

No response from TUVOK. He's looking at some distant point but he still has tears running down his face.

LIEUTENANT TORRES (CONT'D)

On the Val Jean, you had such a presence and I don't know what about it-

Beat

LIEUTENANT TORRES

And then when you betrayed us I thought it was enough to destroy my feelings but it wasn't!

She's almost hysterical at this point, hyperventilating and wasting oxygen.

LIEUTENANT TORRES

There must be some way- I know you're married but I need to know Tuvok!

Suddenly, TUVOK turns his head and he sees Voyager emerge from the nebula.

LIEUTENANT TUVOK

Look, Lieutenant. It's the Voyager.

He's still crying but we can't hear it in his voice. B'ELANNA is still trying to reach him but she seems to be calming down. We also start to see that there are stars poking through the nebula. Voyager is getting close to the edge of the anomaly. We see TUVOK and B'ELANNA jerk forwards suddenly and we close in on the ship as they are reeled in.

FADE OUT

END OF ACT FOUR

ACT FIVE

FADE IN:

INT. USS VOYAGER, MESS HALL

The Christmas Party is in full swing. JANEWAY and CHAKOTAY are milling about the room, arm in arm, both holding champagne flutes. PARIS and KIM are playing some game (maybe doing shots) with AYALA. NEELIX is still in the kitchen, cooking some foodstuff and serving eggnog to people. KES and THE DOCTOR are chatting with him. TUVOK is sitting in a corner playing kal-toh, while B'ELANNA sits next to him, observing his every move. Everyone looks a little drunk and it's quite loud.

NEELIX

So, Doctor, what was wrong with the cheese?

THE DOCTOR

Well luckily it wasn't interfering with ships functions, however there was an elevated level of lactose in it which would've proved very detrimental to some crewmen.

He looks at one random crewmember, essentially indicating they are lactose intolerant.

NEELIX

Well thank you, Doctor! I'm very grateful!

We see JANEWAY stand on the elevated step and hold up her glass.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

I'd like to propose a toast!

No one is really listening but she goes along anyway.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY (CONT'D)

We're not out yet but we will be soon! To this lovely anomaly which rekindled my love for Christmas and Chakotay!

No one really pays any attention except NEELIX who shouts,

NEELIX

And I love this llama!

He goes around the bar and throws his arms around the llama's neck who bleats. JANEWAY walks over and pats the llama on the head.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

This llama- this llama provided us with milk and the cheese for the party. I agree with Neelix! We all love this llama and to show our gratitude I am officially promoting this llama to the rank of lieutanant.

Everyone burst into applause except HARRY who stands up and says,

ENSIGN KIM

How come _he_ gets a promotion? He hasn't done anything! Besides, he's an _animal_!

LIEUTENANT PARIS

Now Harry, Starfleet is all about inclusion! If the llama is a lieutenant, he's a lieutenant.

JANEWAY raises her glass again in a toast.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

To Lieutenant Llama! The finest of them all!

ALL EXCEPT KIM

To Lieutenant Llama!

ENSIGN KIM

Why don't I ever get a promotion? I've done a lot for this crew, for this _ship_!

JANEWAY tuts and puts her arm around him

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

Somebody has to be the ensign, Mr. Kim.

The party continues and the noise is almost deafening when JANEWAY gets a call over her comm from someone on the bridge.

UNNAMED CREWMEMBER

Captain! We've managed to decode and clear up the message from Starfleet, you may want to hear this...

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

On our way.

INT. USS VOYAGER, BRIDGE

Everyone runs in, drunk, onto the bridge. The LLAMA is there too.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

Play the message, Ensign.

KIM plays the decoded message which is still pretty garbled.

STARFLEET OFFICER (V.O.)

USS Voyager, this is Starfleet command! We have developed a way to return you back to the Alpha Quadrant but you must meet us at these coordinates in 3 days. The coordinates are 59.67 mark 177.98. Three days time. See you soon, Voyager.

The air on the Bridge is ecstatic. People are jumping about and hugging each other. LIEUTENANT LLAMA bleats.

LIEUTENANT PARIS

It's a Christmas miracle!

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

Yes, I think it is! Mister Paris, set a course for-

Just as TOM reaches Conn, the ship is jolted and they all tumble to the ground.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

Mr. Paris, report!

TOM looks down at his station and we see, along with him, that Voyager is clear of the anomaly and the clock has also struck 00:00

LIEUTENANT PARIS

We seem to have exited the anomaly, Captain.

Suddenly, everyone reacts to a mutual pain in their heads, except THE DOCTOR who just flickers off and then on again.

LIEUTENANT PARIS

What- what happened?

Everyone look around, confused.

COMMANDER CHAKOTAY

I don't seem to remember anything...

Some people notice the llama on the bridge but no one knows why it's there or how it got there. JANEWAY takes a seat in her chair, looking out at the viewscreen.

INT. USS VOYAGER, HOLODECK - EVENING

We are back in the Bloomington program and now all the crew is there, including THE DOCTOR. JANEWAY stands in front of all of them, as if to make a speech.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY

We've figured out what the problem was. Our internal sensor logs say that one day has passed since we last remember anything. Unfortunately, The Doctor says there's no way to get our memories back.

Beat.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY (CONT'D)

But we can't give up hope, we must move forwards in pursuit of home.

She looks at the star on top of the tree.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY (CONT'D)

Never give up hope.

She looks at TOM PARIS.

CAPTAIN JANEWAY (CONT'D)

We can never give up hope.

Close on TOM-

LIEUTENANT PARIS

Yes ma'am.

FADE OUT

END OF ACT FIVE

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So there we go. I hope you enjoyed it. I really do suggest listening to their podcast. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> Robbie and Garrett don't sue me pls


End file.
